


Are we friends?

by MayumiWorld



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiWorld/pseuds/MayumiWorld
Summary: After a sweet vacation form Ripple Star, Kirby decided to go home to Popstar. But, he stumbled across a planet that is not supposed to be there at all. Turns out, Dark Matter decided to come back to destroy Popstar... for the fourth time(Counting the one time where the swordsman-like Dark Matter decided to take over by himself), but it’s not yet in action.Even though Dark Matter tried destroying Popstar, Kirby decided to go to the home of Dark Matter... why? Well... Kirby x Zero shenanigans, that’s what.CANCELLED. Sorry for the people who liked this story.





	1. Hiding in the dark are... (prologue)

On the middle of space, there is a yellow five-point Star-shaped planet with white rings, planet Popstar. A shooting star then came past the stars and planets from a distance, heading towards Popstar. That shooting star is a yellow Warp Star. Holding the star is a pink Puffball with stubby arms and red ‘fingerless’ feet. His name is Kirby, and he is going home to his home in Popstar.

 **Kirby’s** **POV**  

 **Man!** That was the best vacation I ever had! I recently said goodbye to my friends from Ripple Star from vacation. The inhabitants are so frikin’ cute that I want to stay there even longer! But, I need to go back at Popstar now, it might need my company again the next day or something to beat down crazy eldrich abominations again. After all, it’s pretty much routine at this point. Speaking of eldrich abominations...

There is a black fuzzy planet that is not there before I left which is near Popstar.

At first, I thought it’s a newborn planet but, when I look at it more, I recognize the planet as the home of creatures called Dark Matter. They tried to take over Popstar three times. The first time, one of them just wanted to make friends but instead caused trouble. The second time, their leader, Zero, decided to fight me to destroy the world. The third time... said leader’s clone that I and my friends thought is the same person (thanks Susie for the information by the way!) decided to take over leadership for some reason, but we did beat it anyway.

Let’s mention the second time they tried to destroy Popstar. My mentor Meta knight is on some place when the adventure took place, so he didn’t help me this time around. (Now that I think of it, Meta knight is gone somewhere else while Dark Matter things are happening. Huh.) I entered the battlefield, and fought against Dark Matter, one of them exactly. Then, after that, Zero appeared. He is basically... a white sphere bigger than me with a red eye. While I fought with the Love-Love stick and my friend, Gooey, Zero decided to use brute force, includes shooting blood out from it’s six cuts near it’s eye. Even I think it’s gross to this day.

Later on, I learnt that Zero cannot feel happiness, no, any positive emotions. Instead, it hurts him. That made me feel bad about of him, and wanted to show what it feels like to be loved... but I can’t do that now, Popstar is in danger. Then, when I hit him hard enough, his eye then popped off from it’s body.

I think I hit him too hard however, because when I landed the final strike, he is knocked unconscious and he fell off to the void below us... I felt bad for him, he never felt happiness before in it’s life. Only hate. And I still remember it to this day.

Anyways, if I recall correctly, this planet’s name is either Hyper Zone or Dark Star. I don’t know which, but I decided to stick with Dark Star. Because, it just sounds better. But... why are they here? How did they come back? Is Zero still alive or another clone from the HMC came in instead? I don’t know. But, instead of taking action, something tells me to wave at the planet with a smile, and I did. Then, being the heroic and naive child that I am, decided to go in there. Because...

Everyone is my friend.


	2. Aren’t we enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to edit this story.
> 
> Kirby decided to go in Dark Star but... his behavior is... weird.

At the black and crimson (and some blue parts) planet, Dark Star, there is a lot of black cloud-like creatures flying around. These are a species called Dark Matter. They are black, but they have one big singular eye, and it’s a bit disturbing to look at. Especially if you are crowded by them.

In the middle of all of the Dark Matter, there is a white orb. It’s name is Zero, the leader of Dark Matter. It’s a foe to Kirby since it tried to take over Popstar. It has an blood red eye, but it’s currently sleeping (it doesn’t need to since it’s a god but it did anyway), so it’s eyelid is closed... until one of the Dark Matter decided to ruin it as it floated down to Zero quickly. It seems to be panicked by something.

**Zero’s POV**

“Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!” I hear someone call, which sounds like it’s panicking. “What?” I say with no expression. “I-it’s an emergency! It’s-“ “let me guess, is it another one of these clones?” I groaned, since they always seem to be popping up everywhere since that pink puffball and his fairy friend took down my clone, thinking that’s me, despite the difference. Maybe he thought that I can shapeshift? Well I can but- “No! It’s **Kirby!** ” The Dark Matter then yelled, making me snap back to reality... Kirby? It made me wide awake. “What!? You mean that he found our base!?” I panicked. “Get them all! Destroy him now!” The Dark Matter then flew away, alerting the others to attack the Puffball.

The little Puffball is something special. He is cute, I might admit, but he is so powerful that I underestimated him. He is brave but childish, with the power to eat anything. He can also copy his prey’s abilities if he can do so. That power is so powerful that not even I nor Void Termina stood a chance... even though he did not use that power in any of these battles. But... when I saw him through telepathy, he doesn’t have something special on him, not even a copy ability attached on him. It’s just a him and his star thing, approaching this planet-sized base with... a smile?

No... is he? Did he knew my weakness? Well, I think he did after our first encounter. If anyone is wondering, they felt like... spikes impaled at me. Physically and mentally.

From what I can see, it looks like he dodged all of the attacks by moving side by side. Strangely, he never fought back, much to the confusion of the Dark Matter.

What does he want? A direct fight? Or is it... no. It has to be a fight. There is no explanation to anything else except for a fight. That’s the only logical way.

He kept dodging the attacks, did activate some traps like falling spikes, quicksand (he is riding a flying star so he avoided that completely), and hidden nets etc. But he got himself out quickly so he kept on going. Since things had gone insane and harder for him to dodge like ambushes from the Dark Matter, his face is now a scared face instead of the smile that he made when he entered, I even heard some scared poyos from far away, even without my telepathy. But... it seems like he convinced himself to keep the smile on, despite the situation he is in.

And there, I saw Kirby, just... there, the star disappeared into sparkles when he landed. We looked at each other for a while, not even moving a single inch. That is until the puffball decided to approach me. He kept smiling, which is kind of uncomfortable. He walked towards me, while I did nothing. I didn’t try to defend myself. I am just stunned by his appearance here, and he doesn’t seem to try attacking me, he’s just... smiling. I expected he did this to lose my guard, then attack when he is near.

Instead... He did something that confused me. “Poyo!” He waved. “Can we pway?” He said in baby speech, since he is a child... play?

What does he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember what this actually says but... next chapter, actual Kirby X Zero shenanigams will start in a form of... a certain game.
> 
> Also, in Kirby’s POV, his English is absolutely perfect but, if he speaks, it will be baby speech. Why? Well... because in his mind, it’s perfect. However, since his tongue is underdeveloped, it’s somewhat of a baby speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Now THAT’s a short chapter. This chapter is rushed so it might be a little... something. Well, I don’t know how this site works so yeah.
> 
> If you are wondering, I am a fanfiction dot net user. I don’t know if they are hated or not in this site, but if so, don’t hate on me.
> 
> So... i am a person that does not know what i’m doing, ‘cause i have autism.
> 
> Plus, yes, I think that 02 is a clone. Ha.


End file.
